WWE Academy
by MisfitOfMisbehaviour
Summary: WWE Academy is a place for the athletically talented. Follow the likes of Corey Graves, Seth Rollins and more as they take on the pros and cons of school.
1. Chapter 1

It was a basic day in WWE Academy, a school made for the athletically talented. In modern studies sat Seth Rollins, Corey Graves, Leo Kruger, Conor O'Brian, Kenneth Cameron, Kassius Ohno, Raquel Diaz, Summer Rae, Paige, Briley Pierce and Jake Carter.

"Seth, could you please read out the next paragraph?" The teacher, William Regal asked.

Seth snapped back to reality. Looking down at the page, he read;

"And in the court she screamed 'You..." Seth's eyes trailed up from the crisp white paper to Regal's, silently asking if it were okay to say the next word. almost laughed.

"YOU BASTARDS!" William shouted, loud enough for anyone who would be in geography or history to hear. Across the room, Kenneth Cameron broke into a soundless laughter.

* * *

In the gymnasium, John Lauranitis was attempting to get a class consisting of Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett and Curt Hawkins to do headstands.

Dolph had been doing it with ease, which only made sense because he was on the school's male cheerleading team.

"Cena! Headstands, not handstands!" Lauranitis grimaced

* * *

In detention was Johnny Curtis, Trent Baretta and Derrick Bateman.

"So worth it." Derrick remarked proudly.

"See Vince's face? He was fuming." Johnny laughed. They had interrupted the head of the school, in assembly that morning."

"Why are we even here? It's lunch detention we have and it's only second period." Trent asked.

"I know. But this beats maths. Anything does."

"True."

* * *

Home economics had a substitute teacher; Mae Young. Eve, Natalya, Layla, Mike Mizanin, Alex Riley and Evan Bourne had been listening to her ramble for 15 minutes, making sure they caught every final detail.

When she'd eventually stopped talking, Miz found it appropriate to throw flour in Evan's face, resulting in the full class laughing, some having to lean on counters.

"OUT!" Mae shouted, pointing at Miz.

"YOU TOO!" She pointed at Evan. Both boys headed out into the hall, breathless.

* * *

The first break had eventually came.

Alex Riley had been waiting at a table, waiting for Miz to arrive. It had been three minutes. Mike was usually down within 30 seconds, purely because he was so eager to get out of class.

...He hadn't been given detention, had he?

Eventually he heard Mike's cocky laughter filling the canteen.

"You fucking lad!" Drew McIntyre laughed, holding his head in one hand in disbelief.

"You should have heard Mae."

"Oh, I did. Also heard you sayin' something about Evan doing drugs. Class A act, man." Drew said. Miz grinned at his bad humour.

"I'm proud." Mike grinned.

* * *

After the break, Corey, Seth and Kenneth were taking a chemistry test they had missed the past week.

"I'm sure you've all studied." A teacher they weren't familiar with said. She had short, brown hair and green eyes, and was about 5'5.

Seth thought for a minute. Nope. Hadn't studied at all. Took a photo of Corey looking as if a rainbow was coming from his mouth, though. Because skittles are over-rated.

"Kenneth, sit over there." She pointed to a table at the back of the class.

"Seth, over there." He sat in the same row as Kenneth, but much further away.

"And Corey..." Her eyes darkened. Corey was known as a trouble maker.

"Right at the front." _Creep._

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and everyone finished.

"As we're already half way through your classes, there's something I'd like you all to do."

Corey felt like slamming his head straight through the table then and there.

"Come up the back." She ordered. "As you can see, there's a lot of paper here. take a bag, I'll give you paper and you know where the bins outside are?"

"Yeah," Seth said, enjoying the experience as much as Corey.

"Take the bags out, and empty the paper into the recycling."

"Got it."

* * *

When they got out, Seth and Kenneth had simply tipped the paper into a dumpster. Corey however, had went for the recycling.

"Aww, look at Corey trying to be good~" Seth mocked.

"Earth's bitch." Kenneth commented.

"I'm being good?" Corey questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking before emptying the bag's contents straight onto the ground.

"Rebel." Seth grinned, heading inside.

* * *

Night had came, and Seth, Corey, Leo and Jake Carter were deciding what to do over the weekend. They'd been friends ever since they found out that none of them could make microwaveable popcorn without setting off the smoke alarm.

"You know that one band that are doing a concert on the beach?" Corey grinned.

"Yeah?" Seth looked at him. The beach was far from the dorms they were in.

"We should swim to it." He suggested.

"And get mauled by sharks? No thanks." Jake objected.

"You guys are boring!" He complained.

And almost straight after he said that, the fire alarm sounded. And they hadn't attempted popcorn.

Sighing, they exited their dorm, not caring that there may have been a real fire.

When they got outside, Corey looked over at Raquel and Summer, shaking his head.

"Shout out to the girls who burned a pop tart and woke the whole damn dorm with the fire alarm!"


	2. Chapter 2

After an uneventful weekend of chasing seagulls and screaming at postmen, Corey had arrived in the school. Only to be screamed at by Raquel.

As neither he, Leo, Seth or Jake could safely use a toaster, they had somehow got the idea to take Raquel's hair straighteners and attempt to toast some bread. To say the least, the 'toast' got burned and Raquel got crumbs in her hair. She got mad.

"At least you didn't have to put up with the depressing, life changing moment when you burn toast!" Corey complained, deciding not to say how they 'borrowed' Summer's perfume to get rid of the scent. And by borrow, he meant take and never return.

"Do you not realise how many places I went with BREAD in my hair?!" She glared. Damn! It's not like anyone would have noticed.

"I don't care." He replied.

"That's the problem with you!" She growled. "You're just a dick who doesn't care about anything!"

He looked offended.

"How...dare...you?" He asked, disgusted.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF MY FRIENDS ARE DICKS?! Dickaphobe." He shook his head in mock-dissapointment.

"I always thought you were more open minded than that." He said, forcing himself not to dissolve into hysterics as he walked away.

He was too funny.

"SETHHH, WHERE ART THOU?" His voice echoed through the halls, boredom getting the best of him. Suddenly, the bell rang. Boo-hoo, history time. Time to study JFK for the third time.

* * *

When he arrived, his friends who couldn't even work the simplest of kitchen utensils let alone cooking appliances were already seated. Corey had barely scribbled the date down before the teacher, Mick Foley spoke.

"Today, we'll be telling a part of JFK's life using only pictures."

Oh, fuck. Everyone in that school couldn't draw for shit. They could however, cut dramatic promos when wrestling.

"For instance," He turned to the board and started to draw something.

"Did Raquel really scream at you?" Jake grinned.

Corey nodded.

Foley finished his sketch; a can of soup, a stick figure kneeling with a sword in hand, and a burger.

What even.

"The Campbells," He pointed at the soup, "Attacked," the stick figure, "The McDonalds." The burger.

...Oh, the Glencoe massacre, Corey remembered. The only time he'll ever thank Drew for anything.

Near the end of the class, Seth complained.

"We have geography next." He groaned. But of course, Foley overheard.

"I'm sure you'll love geography...even though it's just trees and volcanoes...rubber boots and sheep."

Mick Foley was defenaitly a favourite.

* * *

Mathematics was merely a wave of confusion. Trent, Johnny, Derrick, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Christian, Heath, Slater and Justin Gabriel had all forgotten how to do equations.

"WE LEARNED THIS FOUR YEARS AGO!" Daniel complained.

"YOU SHOULD STILL REMEMBER IT!" The teacher, Matt Striker shouted back.

"I ONLY REMEMBER KELLY FLASHING YOU TO PASS THIS CLASS BEFORE SHE DROPPED OUT!"

Justin's jaw dropped. As did Heath's.

"OOH, YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING, CAUSE IF MCMAHON FINDS OUT THEN," Daniel laughed, making himself sound like Vince he shouted, "YOU'RE FIRRRREED."

"Daniel. Please do stop making up random shenanigans and get on with your work." Striker said. Daniel sighed, even though it was true.

Having given up long ago, Trent looked across the room at Derrick. Now wouldn't be a bad time to cause a distraction. He got off his chair and ran at him, jumping onto him and applying the octopus hold. A loud bang was heard when the chair fell.

"OCTOPUS, OCTOPUS, OCTOPUS, TAP OUT!" Johnny shouted at them, enthusiastic as ever.

"TRENT! DERRICK! VINCE'S OFFICE NOW!" Matt shouted. Not only was he the head of maths, but also furious.

"AND YOU!" He pointed at Johnny. "DETENTION!"

* * *

A small class of Cena, Randy, Dolph, Curt, and Wade were in Geography, listening to Bret Hart telling them of his trip to China.

"Now, I've always believed that if you were on the moon, you'd still be able to see the great wall. However, one of the locals disagreed with me, so I asked him, 'Have you ever been to the moon?'."

"...Had he?" Cena asked. Bret's face fell.

"What do you think?" He sighed.

"Yeah? I mean, you gotta be able to back it up, so yeah."

"John?"

"I'm right?"

"You're an idiot." He shook his head, just as Lauranitis knocked and entered the room. He made a long, boring speech about how their rival school, Total Nonstop Education were having an athletics tournament in exactly a month. There were many categories, and they were to sign up in the physical education department, before he left and told another class.

"GAME ON!" Dolph screamed.

* * *

Finally, the last lesson of the day came. Drama was taught by Roddy Piper. Two classes merged, Miz's full class (Along with his home ec class, he had fuller classes with the likes of Drew, Mason Ryan, Darren Young, and others) and Seth's.

"Now, think about your favourite teacher, the way they talk, walk, and their characteristics." He said.

Oh, lord.

"In the centre of the class, as you can see are three chairs, a table and folders. The folders are your make-believe coffee machine."

Everyone shot a look at Miz.

"WHERE'S THE WINDOW?!" Seth shouted.

"...The window is right behind the chair closest to the door."

"I will choose some of you to go in, acting like your teacher, acting like your full class just passed a full test. Corey would you go first?"

"Eh, sure."

Corey walked with his shoulders back, stopping to run a hand through his dark hair, slowly licking his lips. He flipped his hand at the ends before grabbing his belt, walking whilst shaking his hips. Jake started laughing at his friend who currently looked like a swagfag.

"Seth?" Piper said.

Seth entered, slouched over.

"Just gonna lean out the window, smoke a cig." He said deeply, masking his laughter. Inside, he felt like craughing, which was his made up word for crying and laughing at the same time.

"Sir, my class was FANTASTIC!" Corey beamed.

"Ya think?" Seth took the invisible disaster stick from his mouth.

"Drew?" Piper pointed at him.

Drew then ran in.

"LADS! MAH CLASS JUST PASSED THEIR TEST! AYE, AW AE THEM."

Half of the class burst into hysterics at this point.

"Ah? WELL MINE GOT A GOLD STAR!" Corey screamed. Right at the moment he threw his arms out, causing the 'coffee machine' to fall to the ground.

"NOW LOOK WHIT YOU'VE DONE! YAE BROKE THE COFFEE MACHINE!" Drew screamed equally as loud, his accent thick.

"Calm it guys, as I'm a professional at computing I'll be able to fix this," Seth said.

"COMPUTING'S FOR NERDS!" Corey shouted.

And before they knew it, time was up, and many people had eyeliner and mascara running down their faces, their stomachs in agony.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to make Drew obnoxiously Scottish, and to do that, A LOT of slang will be used. The next chapter wont so much be a chapter, but more of a translation guide. I'm sure it'll help y'all who write Drew, too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Shoutout to my fantabulous reviewers; Anti-Diva, s0urpatchKidd and Asheel. c:

This took so long to update due to IRL issues which I won't go into, sports & academics. And my abnormally last-minute-decisions for a social life. I am entirely aware that I'm a horrible person and must make up for this dreadful mistake.

I decided not to dedicate a chapter to Scottish slang translation, so I'll just put it here;

Aye - Yes. (Pronounced "I")

Naw - No

Widnae - Wouldn't (Pronounced Wihd-ny)

Wid - Would (Wihd)

Eejit - Idiot (Eed-Jiht.)

Oot - Out

Oaf - Off

Ah - I (As in, "Ah wid.", not "Ah, okay."

Wiznae - Wasn't/Was not

Anno - I know (Can also be said as, "I ken", which also means "I know." Not used much though)

Baltic - Freezing (Pronounced Bawl-tick)

Kin - Can

Bolt - Piss Off

Cannae - Cannot (Pronounced "Canny")

Dae - Do (Pronounced "Day")

Dinnae - Don't (Pronounced "Dinnay")

Fitbaw - Football (Soccer)

Hackit - Ugly

Hawd - Hold

Minted - Rich

Geeze - Give

Quality - Amazing (As in, "That song is quality, man.")

Ya - You

Yin - One (Not referring to the number, but a person/object instead e.g, "Aye, that yin."

Wan - One (Can refer to a person, object or number)

Gawn - Going

Noo - Now

Tae - To (Pronounced "Tay")

Enjoy, and scream the life out of me for slacking.

* * *

As always, maths was dragging in. Matt was giving a lecture whilst Corey plotted against the world. When Striker had finally went quiet, Corey snapped around to the back of the class where Jake was sitting next to CJ Parker and Dean Ambrose. He rarely had classes with CJ and Dean, but those classes were always amusing.

"YOU'RE A GOOSE!" He screamed at Jake. A look of confusion flashed across his face at Corey's outburst.

"YOU'RE A RHOMBUS!" Jake yelled back, jumping from his seat.

"GOOSES CAN'T TALK!" Corey slammed his hands onto the table.

"NEITHER CAN A RHOMBUS!" Jake returned the action. It was only a few days into the beginning of the new term and everyone had began calling eachother shapes.

"Boys!" Striker interjected. Classmates watched in amusement, Nick Rodgers trying not to laugh.

"YOU'RE A GOOSE WITH EYEBROWS!"

"THAT'S SANTINO!"

"CALL JEREMY KYLE WE'RE GOING ON HIS SHOW RIGHT NOW!"

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU! INTERVAL DETENTION!" Matt screamed, opening the door. Corey emerged from his seat, following Striker out of the door. Jake almost followed them out, but slammed the door shut, throwing up his middle finger at the back of . Against his own will, he re-opened the door and walked out.

"AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION FOR THAT! BOTH OF YOU!" The voice belonging to Striker was heard, booming through the corridors.

"BLAME THE GOOSE!" Was the final sentence heard before Matt walked back in.

* * *

Later in the class, Seth was asked to answer a question wrote on the board. He began reading out something, when suddenly Dean got bored.

"OH MY GOD YOU SOUND SO CUTE!" He shouted. Seth ignored him.

"So X is five."

"Aww!" CJ added.

* * *

Finally, they'd made it to fourth peroid, and were in Modern Studies, listening to one of Regal's many tales of being stabbed by a blunt spoon.

"But anyway, today we're just going to do a quiz. Briley hand out these papers, everyone else, decide on your team names." He said.

"Write down five questions for each of the categories; Music, Sports, Movies, History, Politics and Basic Knowledge."

"Right. Team name?" Jake asker, grabbing a pencil.

"The people of Bananaramma." Seth grinned.

"Filth Parade." Corey said.

"We'd need Dean and Cee Juice for that." Jake objected.

"No one cares." He argued.

"Waloonians." Leo said, earning himself looks from the rest of the group.

"Waloonia is a region in Belgium." He claimed.

Corey was about to comment, only to be interjected by Raquel's loud voice at the table next to him.

"Like no, we're not calling ourselfs that!" She pouted, her voice a soft whine.

"Try breadbitches." Corey turned his head towards them.

Raquel glared, before sighing and turning back to her group.

"Mississippi it is..."

A few minutes later, Regal began gathering team names.

"Corey, team name?"

"Filth parade."

"Dirty Curty must be in your group." He commented, referring to Johnny Curtis.

"Summer?"

"Mississippi." She beamed.

And of course, with Regal being Regal, he wrote ' ' instead.

Jake covered his mouth, beginning to laugh. Seth on the other hand, was in hysterics.

"OH DEAR HELL OXYGEN!" He buried his head into his crossed arms, shaking.

"Rollins. What's so funny?" Regal asked, only to be met with even more psychotic laughter from Seth.

"You wrote instead of Mississippi, sir." Jake explained, only worsening Seth's laughter.

"Seth...It's not that funny..." Corey tried reasoning.

"BECAUSE IT'S HILARIOUS!"

...Had Seth smoked weed?

* * *

Later in the class, Seth had eventually returned to sanity, Leo had 'went to the bathroom' twenty minutes before hand, and never returned, Jake claimed to have made plans with Dean and CJ, and Regal decided to hand out homework. He explained that they had to write an essay on their current subject, which Corey had completely forgotten about. He'd ask Jake later.

"And please, don't put glitter and pieces of pink fur on it." Regal threw in a sarcastic comment.

"BUT GLITTER AND FUR IS THE BEST PART OF IT!" Seth exclaimed. "WHY NOT?!" He demanded to know.

"...If you put glitter on it, then I end up touching it, then my hands get all glittery, then my hands touch my face and then my wife thinks I'm cheating."

"HOW?!"

"Some women have glitter in their makeup."

"...Oh." Seth said. Almost immediately after he said that, the phone rang. Regal answered.

"Hello? , how are you? Oh? Really? Why? ...Ah. How long? Two weeks? Oh, okay. Goodbye." He put the phone down, turning to the class.

"Leo has been expelled for two weeks." He said.

"Why?" Jake gasped.

"He attacked Trent Barreta, broke his arm."

A gasp of disapproval came from the class, a murderous look across Briley Pierce's face.

"But basically all you have to do," Regal continued with the homework assignment, when Jake leaned into the others.

"Anyway, Dean and CJ are going into the city tomorrow, care to come with us? We're going to chill for a bit, then catch a movie or something. Also, the chicks are gonna be there." He winked. Corey gave instant interest.

"What ones?" He smirked mischievously.

"Summer, Raquel, Paige, Audrey, Caylee Turner, Emma, Charlotte..." He said, voice a slight whisper so no-one else would hear.

"Bitches from other classes? Let's do this shit." He grinned.

"Seth?" Jake asked.

"Obviously. Filth Parade on parade it is."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is just an extremely short draft to add some drama to this fic. Guy's name left out on purpose, can you guess who it is? ;D

**Hint: He's NOT on NXT.**

* * *

Her room was quiet for all but the two of them. A raven colored vase with roses was veiled by red curtains pulled over the cleanest of windows adorned with black windowsills. The small room had a delicate, vanilla fragrance to it, an inviting scent for many.

"So..." He whispered into her ear. "What if your boyfriend-" His tone fell from neutral to that of disgust.

The slightly younger girl turned to him, placing a flawlessly manicured finger onto the taller man's lips.

_"Zack?" _She laughed.

"He'll never find out, only the stupid, young little girls at this excuse of a school actually like him, even Eve just used him. And then there's his idiot fucking friend, Curt Hawkins; he who third wheels in everything. Nobody can even stand them, and if this gets out then at best everyone will think I'm a complete and utter legend." She said, eyeing him up and down.

Only earlier that day had she went on a date with Zack, having him pay for everything of course. They'd seen a movie then dined like royals.

"He is a worthless piece of shit," The guy commented, leaning in closer to her. The faint scent of Bright Crystal - Versace was vibrant.

"Crashes EVERY dorm party anyone has, then he'll host his own and then every nerd in this place shows up and he rants on facebook about how only the 'lame' people show up."

"Damn, must be hard complaining about yourself at a party. But anyway..." She started playing with the hem of her low-cut, grey vest.

"You're obviously so much more experienced at this than Zack ever will be. So just shut up and get to it~" She smirked, circling his hard abs.

His eyes fell to her chest as she pulled her top off.

_"Damn, Alicia..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Let's just imagine Sinister was released on a later date, yeah?**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers c:**_

* * *

_"Corey, get up. Corey? Corey!"_

__Corey Graves groaned sleepily, running one of his hands over his face.

"What the fuck, Seth?" He complained.

"We're going out with CJ, Dean and Jake today, remember, jackass?"

"Where's Jake right now?" Corey asked, instantly noticing the absence.

"Perfecting his hair." Seth looked towards the closed bathroom door.

"Fucking prettyboy." He yawned. getting up and half heartedly throwing open his closet. He picked out shredded black jeans, a plain black deep v-neck, a black zip-up hoodie, a black studded belt and black vans.

"Jake, hurry up." He said to the closed door.

"Chill out bro." Jake called back.

"Don't 'bro' me, cunt."

"This is why we can't have nice things." Jake sighed, opening the door.

"HOLY TITS MCGEE!" Corey screamed, dropping everything he was previously holding.

"YOU LOOK LIKE...BRAD MADDOX, THE OTHER IRRELEVANT GUY IN OUR YEAR!" He laughed. Jake gave him a confused look. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, and dark blue jeans. Seth of course, was in hysterics at the outburst.

"Change." Corey demanded.

"Uh, no." Jake responded.

"Fucking change!" Corey said, his voice harsher as he got up close and personal.

"Chill." Jake surrendered.

"That's what I thought." Corey nodded, entering the bathroom.

* * *

Eventually, they had reached the bus stop, and Dean was looking at Corey's fake ID that he'd took.

"Bryce?" He laughed lightly. "You're 19 and were born in January." He said in amusement. "It's convincing though."

Eventually the bus arrived and they got on, going to the top. Only to have a screaming infant on the same floor.

"Oh, fuck." Seth said inaudibly. For him usually acting pacific in public, one thing he couldn't tolerate was screaming children.

On the far-end of the bus was the girl's in their year; Sasha Banks, Paige, Raquel, Summer, Emma, Charlotte, Caylee and Audrey. And with Corey being Corey, he went and sat with them, the only disappointed one being Raquel. Emma was in the middle of telling them about a shenanigan from the previous week.

"So I shouted, 'I'll get you done for molestation!'" She said.

"The mole station." Corey grinned, earning a soft giggle from the group.

"So Corey," Summer said, growing an interest on the uninvited male. "What you doing today?"

"Pissing off the public, seeing a movie then getting out my face drunk."

"How are you getting alcohol though?" She asked.

"Fake ID, duh." He tilted his head to the side playfully.

"Do you do this often?"

"Whenever there's a dorm party, or similar."

"Ah. So, what movie you gonna see?"

"I was thinking Sinister."

"That's supposed to be scary." She commented.

"Only to chicks."

"Says the guy who screamed when the practise fire drill happened." Paige remarked.

"We'll join you anyway." Summer grinned, ignoring Paige's comment.

* * *

Finally, they had reached an over crowded bus-station. Corey had since reunited with Seth, Dean, Jake and CJ, and had just gotten off of the bus.

"Fuck this." He said, placing his hands into his pockets and doing a sideway skip through the station. Dean stared at him, bemused.

"First class idiot." Jake sighed.

"AKA, Fearless Bastard." Seth said, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

After a bit of walking, they had all arrived just outside the cinema, only to sight Kenneth Cameron and Conor O'Brian.

"Behold the goths." Jake murmured.

They gave looks at the group, specifically to Raquel and Paige.

"I heard that they're satanists." CJ added once they got inside.

"You guys know nothing." Paige said as they got in line.

"Well, _Dollface,_ what do you know?" Jake asked. Her eyes now had undertones of anxiety.

"I used to date Kenneth, Raquel dated Conor..." She began, garnering attention from the group.

"This one night, we went on a double date late at night. They ended up going into the forest, and told us to wait, that they wouldn't be long. Thirty five minutes later, and nothing. So we went to find them..." Her voice was getting lower at each word. Raquel had an expression of anguish on her face.

"We found them. They were soaked in blood and their eyes were glowing. They saw us, called us '_idiotic little girls_' and dashed at us. We outran them of course, but things have never been the same."

"No way." Seth said.

"Its true." Raquel clarified. "We don't know exactly what happened, but we don't wanna know." She said, as they all paid for their tickets.

"Anyway, let's go in." She said, once they got to the doors of the screening.

* * *

And yet, despite being 20 minutes early, it was packed.

"COME EARLY, THEY SAID. THERE WILL BE SEATS, THEY SAID." Corey said, much louder than intended.

"Shut the hell up..." CJ said.

* * *

The group were deeply focused on the movie, and it was at the lawnmower scene. Sasha had covered her eyes, Emma covering her ears. A loud scream sounded from the speakers, making many people in the audience scream too. But did Corey scream? Not only did he scream, he also bolted out of the screening alongside Jake, both of them screaming "THAT'S NOT RIGHT! OH MY GOD THAT'S SICK!" as they fled, followed by an equally alerted Seth, Dean and CJ.

The girls watched as they all came back a few minutes later, only to be met by a less than impressed manager, who ended up throwing them all out.

"That was terrifying." Summer said when they were a few blocks away, her skin a ghostly complexion.

"Disturbing." Audrey added.

"Right, stay here, I'll be like five minutes." Corey said.

"Where you going?" Seth asked.

"Getting the alcohol. Duh." Corey replied.

* * *

He came back, holding two bags and already drinking a bottle of something. He was already staggering slightly.

"Lightweight." Dean said.

They made their way back to the bus-station, and were waiting for the bus to arrive when a furious, scowling woman came up to them.

"YOU!" She screamed at Corey.

He looked at her, confused.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY CALL YOU A WRESTLER! YOU'RE ONE OF THE WORST AT IT, EVER!" She screamed. He flinched.

"And I'm quite sure it says you're a female on your passport." He replied. He had absolutely no idea who she was. The last time he wrestled was at a show before the academy finished up for summer.

"AND YOU DRESS LIKE A TRAMP!" She howled.

"WELL YOU'RE FAT!" He screamed equally as loud. "WITH A PH, AS IN ELEPHANT!"

By this time, she was reeling.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF?!"

"I...I SHOULD FUCK OFF? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? YOUR BUS LEAVES SOON. BE UNDER IT."

By this time, Seth was in hysterics again, and Jake felt like getting involved.

"Ssh, Corey. It's a night out for her, and a night off for her family." He grinned.

* * *

Tamina Snuka bit her lip gloomily as she stared at her reflection in a mirror.

_"You have the frizziest and ugliest of hair in the entire school!"_

_"You're only here because your dad is on good terms with Vince! You'll never be as athletic, smart, or as pretty as any of us."_

_"Go die you worthless bitch."_

_"Fucking ugly daddy's girl."_

_"Ratchet cow"_

__The words were vibrant in her mind.

Was she worthless?

Was she ugly?

Dumb?

Annoying?

Tacky?

According to Rosa Mendes, Layla, Natalya, Beth, Cameron and Naomi, she was.

_"Virgin!"_

__Words couldn't hurt you physically, but an attack most defenaitely could.

* * *

_Rosa had went for her first, slapping her expeditiously whilst laughing. Swiftly after, Natalya kicked her in the gut as Beth pulled her dark, curly hair back._

_"Weak little slut!" Beth mocked._

_Layla was next, punching her. And soon, the entire group of girls were ambushing her mercilessly. Six long minutes of pain passed, before they got off of her._

_"Get up, whore." Cameron ordered, laughing at the already bruised state of her._

_"You just sit there and take it! I guess you really are a worthless embarassment to your family. And you know what happens to people like that? This!" She pulled out a razor, sliding the blade across Tamina's arm. She yelped at the stinging pain._

_"And if anyone asks...You fell, hear us?" _

_"Y-yes..." She whimpered._

_"That's right. Now clean yourself up you slag." Layla commented as they left._

* * *

__A tear cascaded down her face at the memory. The cut was still bright red, a slightly transparent blood stain surrounding it.

_Maybe she was better off dead._


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamina!" Eve Torres chirped from behind a closed door.

"I'm here!" She sang. No response. She tried opening the door, to find it was locked.

"Tamina!" She said, a little more stringently. "You'll be late!" She looked at her watch. Class started in three minutes.

"Tammy, this is your last chance…"

Nothing. Class started in two minutes.

"…I'll see you at interval, then?" She said before jogging off.

* * *

"Mike Mizanin?" The registration teacher, Dusty Rhodes called.

"Here!" He called back.

"Alex Riley?"

"Here!"

"Aksana?"

"Hello."

"Slut." Rosa Mendes said, coughing.

"Evan Bourne?"

"Here!"

"Eve Torres?"

"Present." She said, earning a snigger from Natalya and Layla.

"Layla?"

"Here!"

"Drew?"

"Here!"

"Darren?"

"Here!"

"Mason?"

"Here!"

He called out the rest of the register, noticing the only absence being Tamina.

"Does anyone know where Tamina is?" He asked.

Layla, Beth, Rosa and Natalya exchanged furtive glances.

"I'll take that as a no…"

* * *

They were a few minutes into the second period of the day, when their teacher, Steve Austin answered the phone.

"Yeah? Right now? Got it, thanks." His monotone voice said.

"Right. You've all to repack your bags and go down to the main hall, it's important." He said, receiving groans from some students.

"Stop complaining, shut up and do it." He always was a meaner teacher.

* * *

They reached the expansive hall, and were greeted by . He had a moral look in his eyes.

"Go in, we're waiting on others." He said, his voice stringent.

_Something was wrong._

Once in, Eve stood against a wall with Alicia and Aksana.

"What do you think it is?" Alicia asked.

"Probably one of the guys pulled a prank or something." Eve said. "Either way, we're getting out of class, so I'm happy." She smiled faintly. They gossiped amongst each other for the next few minutes, before Vince interjected every ongoing conversation.

"Quiet, quiet now..." He said into a microphone.

"Some of you may have noticed an absence of someone today..." He began. The students looked amongst each other.

"Tamina Snuka. This morning, she was marked absent on the register, as you all know, the janitor goes into your dorm when your absent to see what's wrong..." His posture stiffened.

"Well. Today, they went into Tamina's dorm, and what they found was a tragedy, to say the least. She had hung herself, and a note was found on her bedside table."

The note was projected onto the wall.

_' I can't take this anymore. The pain, the suffering._

_If what you're saying is right, then I should just die._

_I'm a nobody, and why should a nobody live?'_

A tear streaked down Eve's face. Tamina was a strong, positive person. She never was anything less than positive at all times.

...Why? What would push her to even think of that?

* * *

The students were given the remainder of that day, and all of the next day off to mourn. Natalya, Rosa, Layla, Beth, Cameron and Naomi had gathered in Layla's room, speechless.

"Do you think it was our fault?" Rosa questioned. Layla's face fell.

"Obviously. We're monsters." Layla confessed.

Beth flicked her hair out of her face bitchily.

"She had it coming to her." She stated. "Remember the first day last year, when she came in thinking she was the shit? Remember when she was being a complete BITCH to everyone?" She furrowed her brows.

"True...I remember she bullied that slut, Kelly too. Made her drop out and what." Natalya added.

Naomi looked up from her phone screen.

"Girls," She smiled brightly.

"Hm?" Naomi asked.

"_John Cena_ is having a dorm party tonight!" She said in an excited tone.

"John's hot." Naomi said.

"But he's such a player." Rosa added.

"No he's not! He's a really classy, respectable guy!" Layla argued.

"Name one girl he hasn't fucked or kissed." Beth said. "And that are in his age group."

"...You win." Layla confessed. But deep inside, she felt like a murderer.

* * *

Corey, Jake, Seth, Dean and CJ had all got together and were talking like normal, as if nothing had happened.

"It IS tragic, but to be fair none of us even knew her in the slightest, so it's basically impossible to have a feeling on this whole situation." Dean said, lifting a dumbbell he had in his room.

"I heard Cena's throwing a dorm party later, everyone's going." Corey said.

"We're defenaitly going." Jake decided.

"He apparently has weed and all kinds of other shit at these things." Seth said, grinning.

"...You're an addict before you've even started." CJ remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the amount of time this took! Love my reviewers, and if you guys know what Jon Moxley promo I end up referring to later in this fic, then I'll love you forever.**

* * *

And sure enough, with the absence of Eve, Alicia and Aksana, near enough every student was in John's room. The one's who didn't come said it'd be disrespectful, others being afraid they'd get caught, and others just not liking John in general. Or they were the kind of people who would make too much noise, and would grab attention from any teacher still on campus. His room was larger than everyone else's, but that was purely because he was Vince's golden boy. Not that John believed that was the _only_ reason, though.

Music played in the background, Swedish House Mafia, Bingo Players, and Skrillex just to name a few. Along his desk was a variety of different alcoholic beverages, and hidden in a closet was a stash of weed, but that'd come out when half of the room had left.

* * *

"So, with the help of Raquel, I convinced them that you both are vampires." Paige smirked, taking a sip of her piña colada.

Conor tilted his head to the side.

"Sometimes I worry about you." He shook his head, amused. Kenneth simply looked at her in disbelief, before his eyes lit up signifigantly.

"Since they actually believe that, we should get into a feud with them when the frequent wrestling shows happen again, but actually act like vampires." He grinned. Conor looked over at him.

"You're a genius."

* * *

"I can't believe people would actually go to a party at a time like this..." Eve sobbed. Alicia and Aksana gave her a worried look, they were both equally tearful.

"The thought makes me sick, literally." Alicia said. It was true, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"They _are_ sick." Aksana stated, her eyeliner smudged around her face.

"We could just tell Vince." Alicia suggested.

"...No, it's fine." Eve bit her lip. She didn't feel like stressing anyone out, she wasn't emotionally capable of well...anything, right now.

* * *

A few hours into the party had passed, many had left and the only remaining students were Corey, Summer, Raquel, Jake, Randy, Seth, Dean, Roman Reigns (Who had for some reason unknown to Corey, had gotten close to Seth and Dean.), and of course, Cena. Corey was beyond drunk, and a little high, Jake was vice-versa, Seth was high and nothing else, Roman had been drinking a _little_, Summer and Raquel were tipsy, Dean was in the same state as Corey but worse, and Randy and Cena were still rolling blunts.

Corey and Jake were imitating what they believed, would be Damien Sandow getting hot and heavy.

"OH MY GODDDDDD" Corey moaned a tad too loud, before bursting out in laughter.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?!" Jake shouted back, even though they were less and a foot away from eachother.

On another side of the room, Summer and Raquel were grinding on each other, occasionally going in for a drunken kiss which earned them curious looks from the males in the room.

"...That's hot." Corey stared in awe.

"It is." Jake agreed.

"...You try Raquel I'll try Summer." Corey ordered. And without anyone realising, those four had left within the next ten minutes.

In another corner, Seth had somehow found a way to mosh to a slow piece of music, and Dean had obtained a fork, and was now stabbing the wall with it.

"COREY AND JAKEE, STOLE MYYYY, WHORES FROM MEE!" He said to absolutely nothing in particular. "BUT THAT''S OKAY, BECAUSE, I DIDN'T WANT THEM, ANYWAYY." He continued.

"Dean...Dean?" Roman started, slightly concerned.

"THIS IS BURNING MY HAND. MY HAND BURNS!" He exclaimed, ignoring Roman entirely, before turning in a way that would put The Exorcist to shame. "What do you want from me?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"CAN'T YOU SEE, THAT-!" He started, before Roman quickly silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Dean. You're drunk AND high. Just get back to your room."

"...CJ's back there." He said grudgingly.

"And?"

"He wouldn't even TOUCH the vodka that was out. Fucking lightweight." He said before a bang was heard on the floor, as his gaze shifted, he saw Seth passed out on the floor. Roman looked behind himself to see the same sight, and quickly looked back at Dean.

"That'll be you in three minutes flat if you don't get back."

Dean sighed, for once in his life feeling defeated. "I'll have to take that two toned jackass back anyway."

* * *

And when you're Dean Ambrose, what better way to take an unconscious person back to their room than to drag them through the halls? Eventually getting to the room Seth shared with Jake and Corey he stopped outside, just about to reach for the handle when suddenly he could hear faint moaning from behind the door. He grinned wickedly. He could be a complete asshole and take out his camera and just throw the door open and-

"Don't even think about it." Roman warned. _Mind reading freak. _

_Finally, they'd came to an agreement that Seth would roomshare with Dean._

__As Roman closed the door and walked away, he felt anger rising. He'd drank a little, or so he believed. He knew he was an angry drunk, so he wouldn't drink large quantities of alcohol. But tonight, maybe he'd forgotten, and maybe that was it just settling in...

* * *

***Corey POV***

****So there I was, in a somewhat-spacey broom cupboard banging Summer. I'd given Jake the room keys, so he was probably there with Raquel.

"Corey~" Summer said through lust filled eyes.

And that was when I heard what I thought was someone growling through the hallways, and some things being ripped off of the outside walls. Shit. What if they opened the door? What if they just walk past? Do I just continue with Summer? Ah fuck it, let it be.

* * *

***Normal POV***

****John and Randy were concluding their night, and Randy was halfway out the door when he called back. "Goodnight Johnboy." He laughed, as if he were the funniest man on the planet.

"..._Fuck off, Mary Ellen." _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Jake called me 'babe' on twitter. Life is made.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since that night, and thankfully, they never got caught. Another day had just finished, and Seth, Corey and Jake were in their now 3-man room. Leo had returned, but had moved into Kassius Ohno's room. Infact, a lot of things had happened within the past few weeks. Corey was now dating Summer, and surprisingly enough, Jake was dating Raquel. Not that this stopped either of the two from gawking at any decent looking woman on the street who would wear tight fitted clothes. Aside from this, Alicia Fox had been taking rather...violent mood swings.

"I'm so fucking bored." Corey complained. Summer wasn't replying to his texts, and was probably at some extra-curriculum shit.

"Welcome to the posse." Jake said, not looking at Corey. Seth glanced up from his phone, then over to the clock. It was still early. And all of a sudden, he had an idea.

* * *

"Fuck off, Zack!" She screamed in fury. Zack looked offended; all he did was mess with her hair slightly.

"Alicia, you okay?" His facial expression faltered.

"I'm fine." She insisted. But she wasn't. The way she felt made ill an understatement, and she'd been throwing up at stupid o'clock, when it'd still be dark outside but you could hear birds outside. Even the smallest scent of food made her stomach churn. On top of this, she was constantly exhausted.

"If you say so..." He sighed.

* * *

Seth had ended up calling Dean, and him, Corey and Jake all headed to walmart. But this wasn't your ordinary walmart trip, not at all. This time they'd stopped at a fancy-dress store nearby.

It all started when Seth started looking through the news, some UK store called Tesco had just been found out for having horse meat in their burgers. And what better way to take the piss than to get Jake and Corey to dress up in a two-piece horse costume and strike havoc?

"Walmart is basically an American tesco, right?" Seth wondered.

"Think so. Hope so. Fuck knows." Dean replied, and before they knew it, they were inside walmart.

"MUM?!" Corey shouted in a failed British accent as he ran down an isle.

"DADDDD?!" He said even louder.

"THEY'RE GONE!"

Seth tried not to laugh. He was holding a camera, recording.

Corey and Jake walked over to a freezer, before looking inside and shrieking. And just as they backed away, a more than pissed off store manager stormed over to them.

"Would you like to leave now?" He growled.

"NOOOO!" Corey screamed, as he and Jake collapsed against a freezer.

"YOU KILLED THEM ALLLL!"

"GET OUT!" He screamed, as security dragged them out, to at least to an isle before the exit door, at which point the ran out, threw off the horse costume and found Dean leaning against a brick wall, smoking...something. At the sight of Jake and Corey, he started sliding down the wall, laughing loudly enough to grab the attention of any other pedestrian. Moments later, Seth walked out, a hand covering his mouth. He was also in hysterics.

* * *

Alicia looked in the mirror at herself. She looked slightly bloated. Then she came to a realisation.

_The morning sickness._

_The mood swings._

_The lack of energy._

_...She was a week late, too._

_...Was she...?_

_She couldn't be._

__Swallowing fear, she ran out of the bathroom and pulled on some shoes. She needed the closest pharmacist. The closest was a mile away, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. She pulled on a black sweatshirt and sprinted in the cold, raining night. She eventually reached the pharmacy, and went straight to the pregnancy tests. How much should she buy? Was she even actually pregnant? Over-reacting? ...Better safe than sorry. She settled with three, and ran back to the academy.

She pried her eyes open.

_Positive._

__It couldn't be!

Second test.

_Positive._

__Third time lucky?

_Positive._

__Tears escaped her eyes, and she felt instant guilt. How could she be so stupid? What could she say? How could she tell Zack? It wasn't his. Reluctantly, she pulled out her phone, and called the father-to-be.

"...Hey..." She croaked.

"I thought it was no strings attached? But then again, they always come back for round two..." The cocky voice on the other end of the phone laughed.

_"...I'm pregnant, Dolph."_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:_ This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last. A fair bit of cussing in this chapter._

* * *

"_No fucking way!"_

_"Corey, language."_

_"NO, SERIOUSLY. I'M NOT DOING THAT!"_

_"NEITHER AM I!"_

_"Both of you, live with it, it's only for a few months."_

Corey groaned deeply. Infront of him and Jake was none other than principal dickhead telling them they were going to get put into a gay angle for the frequent wrestling shows that had just restarted. Corey of course, was quick to object as was Jake. But Vince just all-out refused.

Perfect. Absolutely flawless. Two straight males, not even that, straight males who were FRIENDS with no previous awkwardness between them getting put into such a storyline. Finally accepting neither of them would get their own way, Corey spoke.

"...Fine." He said hesitantly.

"Whatevs." Jake rolled his eyes, irritated.

Vince smiled almost brutally.

"Well, that's fantastic we've came to an agreement. Your first show is tomorrow."

"_You're welcome_." Corey sneered, getting out of his chair, walking out and slamming the door. He'd get a detention for it, but as Jake said, _whatevs._

_...Hey, at least he didn't end up flipping the table._

* * *

"Aw, that's shit." Seth laughed at Corey's tempestuous expression.

"No, just a bit." Corey growled, unamused.

"Only because it's Jake though, if it were us..." Seth trailed a hand down Corey's torso, watching devilishly when Corey's face became the definition of horrified.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Corey screamed, swatting Seth's hand away.

"Chill, I'm kidding." Seth laughed even harder.

"You aren't funny." Corey replied, pulling his knees against his chest, his head between them. _Now nobody __could touch that piece of perfection._

_"_Hey...know what'll make you feel better? How about we go down to that Spanish resturaunt later tonight? I'll pay."

"...The one that's authentic as fuck?" He looked up.

"That one." Seth grinned.

"...Fine."

* * *

Corey looked at himself in the mirror for the fifteen-millonth time that night. Not too casual, not too formal; his hair was in it's normal state, he was wearing a plain black v-neck, a leather jacket and acid wash jeans.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked from behind the door.

"...Yeah," Corey said, coming out. "Let's head."

* * *

And finally, they arrived, and were greeted by a waitress. And of course, being the absolute show-off he was, Seth requested in Spanish;

"_Una mesa para dos, por favor._"

_A table for two, please._ Corey felt proud for remembering _some_ Spanish as they were led to their table. But of course, when they were handed the menus, _they were written in Spanish._

"...Oh for fuck sake..." Corey shook his head as Seth started translating every last thing.

* * *

When they returned to the academy, they were met by a less than impressed Summer Rae.

"COREY!" She screamed barbarically. He jumped slightly, making Seth chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me about what Vince said?!"

"Really? It's storyline, with a guy. You know I'm straight."

"Yeah, you are, but it's _JAKE, _we all know he seems a bit off." She growled, her once-hidden hate for his friend showing.

"Dicks over chicks, bitch." Corey said, sizing her up. "We're done." He glared. Any girl who didn't like his friends, he didn't like her. It was that simple.

"Corey, I-"

"Piss off."

"In that case..." Summer grinned mischievously. "You'd be glad to know how much of a great fuck Richie Steamboat was." She said, as if Seth wasn't even there.

Corey had slight anger in him at first, when suddenly he remembered. "Yeah? Well you'll be ecstatic, because within the past few weeks we've been 'dating', I've pulled Audrey, Emma and Sasha."

And then suddenly, he was hit with a hard slap on his cheek.

"You bastard!" She screamed, her eyes tearing up.

"You dirty little slut." He remarked, as if she'd not even hit him. "Get out of my sight." He growled, pushing her aside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well. That's Corey and Summer straight out the nearest window." Jake half-heartedly grinned.

"_Awww Jakeyy, you know he's doing it for you~" _Seth teased, only to be met with a growl from Jake.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hmm, well then again I suppose you'd prefer Danny... what's his last name? Danny...Danny Doorknob. That one." Seth continued, failing miserably at attempts to guess the last name of one of Jake's _other _friends. He didn't like him, neither did Corey, Dean or anyone except Jake.

"That's Danny Burch, you moron." Jake glared.

"Would you both shut up?" Corey interjected, irritated. They were in yet another brilliant lesson with William Regal.

"Also," William eventually said.

_Well thanks Jake and Seth. All your talking of Danny fucking Doorknob has __left us with absolutely no idea what we're doing this period._

"Many of you may have noticed I have a cut on the side of my face."

"Mhm," Many students in the class responded.

"To clear up any rumours, John Lauranitis did _not _win a fist fight with me, despite what he's spreading around staff rooms. Let's just explain this here, we all know I'm a wrestler; and I'm a damn amazing wrestler. What happens when you step outside your comfort zone? That's right, you get hurt." He said.

"I played volleyball." He added, at which point all that could be heard was Seth's crazed laugh. "And really, in volleyball they should have a huge beeping sign that tells you there's a net right at the side of you when you turn. Because what I did, was run for the ball, not only MISS it, but run straight into the night, take it off the poles, and eventually fall, face tore and all those shenanigans."

_"_DIDDUMS!" Corey shouted over the now-hysterical class, banging his fist off of the table.

* * *

Later that day, they ended up in computing. But instead of their normal teacher, another had to fill in. And who was that? .

Summer Rae refused to listen to what he was telling them to do. Instead, she was at the back of the class gossiping amongst her friends.

"Corey's a fucking manwhore." She wore an annoyed expression, applying another coat of lip balm as she glared at the boy at the other side of the room.

_Says you. _Raquel thought, keeping her mouth shut, as was Paige.

"Now, all of you go onto the computers." John eventually said.

Well. That turned into a big mistake. Since Jake was bored beyond words, and John was monitoring every computer screen in the room on a larger board on the wall, what could possibly happen when he switched it to Jake's screen?

Microsoft word was open, and typed onto it in large, bold letters were the words; **HULLO ADMIRAL CLOWNSHOES/LORUNITIZ**

"Who's screen is this?!" John shouted, outraged. All of the class looked towards the board, and tried not to laugh. John caught sight of Jake's computer screen.

"...Jake. Lunchtime detention. Oh, and next time you might want to spell my name correctly."

_Totally worth it. _Jake thought, as he got looks of approval from his fellow classmates.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This will be super short, as it's just a continuation of the previous chapter.**

**Fun fact; Most of the things I write about in this story are in fact things that have happened in my real life.**

* * *

And so lunch came. At the table sat Corey, Seth and Dean.

"Where's Jake?" Dean asked, noticing the absence.

"Lunch detention. Took the piss out of Lauranitis in computing." Corey grinned.

"John doesn't teach computing."

"He had to fill in."

"Ah." Dean nodded.

Out of the blue, Seth decided to say the most irrelevant thing of that day.

"You know, apparently if you hold hands with someone without breaking eye contact for three minutes straight you feel more connected to them."

"Bullshit." Dean objected.

"Pfft, try it." Seth said. "You and Corey, go." He said, taking out his iPhone and getting a timer up. Dean looked over to Corey, who didn't seem to have any disagreement... _for once._

"Whatever." He groaned, placing his hands over Corey's palms as Seth started the timer. For the first 43 seconds there was an awkward silence filling the air, when suddenly Dean decided to have some fun.

"DAYUMMMMM!" He said, in a loud and obnoxious high pitched voice. He sounded terrifyingly similar to Herbert from Family Guy. Corey laughed slightly.

"Well, that's how to get attention." Seth noted as he observed the strange looks they were all-of-a-sudden gaining.

"SOOO, COME HERE OFTEN?!" Dean continued in a shaky, uneven laugh. Corey's face found a new place in his now-crossed arms. But it wasn't the voice tone that sent him over the edge. _It was the eyebrow wiggling._

_"Coreyyy, you ruined it." _Dean pouted. "Seth? Up for it?"

"Sure," Seth said.

Corey started the timer. Before they knew it, three minutes passed with utter silence.

"That was creepy." Seth commented.

"Don't you feel more connected?" Dean basically sang.

"Creepy? Try doing it when Dean decides to distract you." Corey pointed, unamused as ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GASP! SHOCK! HORROR! THE WWE ACADEMY READERS RECOILED IN FEAR AT THE NEW UPDATE ON THE STORIES THEY FOLLOWED. WWE ACADEMY WAS UPDATED? SOMEONE CALL BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. THIS NEVER HAPPENS. BUT IT DID. GASP. SHOCK. HORROR.**

**Right, on a serious note; I'm back. I've had some...things happening in that rarity called the real world. And after this chapter (If you haven't already,) you may or may not end up questioning my so-called sanity.**

**...enjoy.**

* * *

"...Jake? You look like the love-child of Jack Swagger and Miz." Dolph Ziggler looked at the younger boy from over his shoulder as he lifted a dumbbell. Jake had been put into the upper-class for this period of physical education only.

A low laugh could be heard from the left side of both males. Turning to look, they saw none other than Jack and Miz.

"Oh baby~" Miz chimed, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist.

"We fucked whilst the American anthem was blasting throughout the bedroom, and _Jacky_ here just got SO aroused that he scratched Mount Rushmore into my back." He said.

"...I don't remember this." John Cena, from the other side mentioned.

"But I do, I'm pretty sure I was the director with the camera," Randy, who was next to Cena commented. "And Miz took it like a fucking man!"

"And when he came, he screamed "'MURICAAAA!"" Dolph added.

* * *

Lunch had eventually came, and at Corey's table was himself, Jake, Seth, and Dean. Being the absolute social butterflys they were, all four boys were on their phones.

**Corey Graves shared a link via :**

**'Describe a perfect city.'**

**"A perfect city would have statues of Coreyman on every corner, possibly in different positions. It would also have a population of A Day To Remember fans. But not Seff Rawrlins. He's a poser."**

Jake, Dean and 'Seff' had obviously saw this, as Corey judged by their amused faces. Or maybe it was just when Seth said.

"You should be AquaCoreyman."

"...I should." 'Coreyman' replied, never once looking up.

**Corey Graves shared a link via :**

**'Describe yourself in 5 words.'**

**"The Real Deal Sex Appeal"**

**Seth Rollins: If you ever feel bad about yourself, just remember that one time George Bush was informed of a few Brazilian soldiers being killed in Iraq. He then responded, "How much is a brazilian?"**

_**Dean Ambrose, Jake Carter and 5 others like this.**_

Dean scrolled down until the early hours of yesterday, only to see yet another one of Corey's Ask posts.

**Corey Graves shared a link via **

**'What are you wearing right now ;)'**

**"Track pants and a Dead Kennedy's shirt. I AM A FASHION ICON"**

****"Corey? I actually love you. No homo."

"Yes, homo." Corey replied, taking one hand off of his phone and putting it over Deans. Only to take it off in a matter of seconds, to scroll down his own newsfeed.

******Paige : Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name.**

_**Kenneth Cameron, Conor O'Brian and two others like this.**_

...Atleast someone in this damned academy had a good music taste apart from Corey and Seth. Corey scrolled down further, until something Seth had posted a few hours earlier caught his eyes.

Seth had posted to one of those pointless oh-so-'swagilicious' 'Hottest Teens' pages. His two-toned hair was perfectly disheveled, both of his middle fingers saluted the camera, he was shirtless and wearing distressed, ripped jeans that clung to his legs. But it wasn't the photo that made Corey chuckle, it was the caption.

**_Seth Rollins World's Hottest Teens_**

**_"FUCK ME NOW BABYYYY XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXX_**

**_...lol, no. all of you can fuck off, you're all dumb asses."_**

"What's so funny?" Seth lifted his head, looking over at Corey.

"You. World's hottest teens?"

"Oh, _that..."_ A smirk graced Seth's lips.

But of course, Corey HAD to comment.

**'4/2 WOULD BANG.'**

...and then Drew McIntyre.

**'Ye just wid :L'**

"...Why doesn't Drew speak proper English when typing?" Corey pondered.

"Really, I don't know. It confuses me as well." Seth responded. And suddenly, there was another comment...from Seth.

**'oh ****bby.'**

Soon after, Corey had a notification.

**_Randy Orton tagged you and two others in a photo._**

"Oh mother of hell..." Corey spoke when he saw the photo. It was him and Jake, doing a handstand against a wall, and Seth holding beer bottles against their mouths.

"Was that at Cena's?" Seth asked, also seeing the photo.

"Must have been."

...and suddenly he was tagged in another photo. Uploaded by Randy, of course.

**'This is why _Corey_ shouldn't drink'**

And sure enough, it was Corey crouched into a ball, in a shopping trolley, in the middle of a supermarket.

"...When was this?" Corey asked, showing Seth the photo.

"...I actually don't remember."

"Fucksake," Corey gaped, untagging himself. _Why, just WHY did he drink alcohol?_

_...And then the bell rang._


	13. Chapter 13

It was the fourth of July, and Corey, Seth, Dean and Jake were outside of the academy, sitting in a park. Today everyone had an off day.

"We should get fireworks." Corey suggested. "We still have access to the academy all day, remember, I can get my fake ID."

_I swear to god, he could rule the world with that ID if he really wanted to_, Seth thought as an amused glint appeared in his dark eyes.

"Plan." He said, heading back to the direction of the academy, the others following swiftly without any objections.

* * *

Upon arriving into their room, Seth remembered that he had some red, white and black facepaint in a drawer in the bathroom.

"...Give me a moment." He smirked mischievously, heading to the bathroom.

_"Well, he's clearly over-excited about fireworks."_ Dean laughed lighty.

A little while later, and Corey was reviewing what he had.

"Right, money, ID, _condoms,_ more money an- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He screamed, jumping backwards upon seeing Seth emerge from the bathroom.

"Aw look, it's that cunt from batman." Dean commented, nodding. Seth was wearing Heath Ledger style Joker facepaint.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" Seth said, taking a straw out of his pocket and getting closer to Jake.

"Your father was... a drinker, and a fiend." Jake replied, unamused.

"Well, that was shit. Let's head." Seth said, throwing the door open and heading to a mall which sold fireworks.

* * *

Now, they had purchased the fireworks, and were sitting in the food court of the third level mall with some cosplayers who had noticed Seth and invited the group over.

"Now, who would like to join me to go outside for a cigarette?" A cosplayer dressed as Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara asked. Two other cosplayers that no one in the group could identify had taken him up on the offer.

* * *

But of course, that didn't last long. Within minutes, a rather angry security guard approached the gang.

"I'm going to have to ask that you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you leave these premises." He ordered, pointing at anyone who didn't look 'ordinary'.

"Why so serious?" Seth said under his breathe, quiet enough that the security guard heard, but nobody else. He gained some grins from others.

"Now, why would we have to leave?" A cosplayer who resembled Zero from Vampire Knight questioned.

"Some of your...friends have been behaving in a disorderly manner." He glared, making the group leave.

Once they got outside, the Shizuo cosplayer was blowing rings of smoke.

"I'm not moving, don't you guys move either. We barely got half way through the second floor and they threw us out because of people we weren't even with. Oh, and then he threatened to beat us up if he ever saw us again, and THAT in itself, is illegal." He said upon exhaling.

Speaking of the security guard, he was watching them from the glass walls of inside the building, and came outside.

"What part of leave these premises do you not understand? Be gone or I'll phone the cops." He growled.

"WOW OH MY GOD!" Corey screamed.

"CONTACT THE MEDIA!" He screamed even louder.

"GET THE ARMY!" He continued.

_"ASSEMBLE THE AVENGERS!" _Now he had his hands on Jake's shoulders.

"THIS IS TOO FAR!"

"Feel free! I'll just let them know that you illegally-" The Shizuo cosplayer started, only to have the Zero cosplayer put his hand over his mouth.

"Matt, let's go." He said, revealing his actual name as he dragged him away.

..._Oh well, they had their fireworks._

* * *

__Darkness had arrived, and they had some fireworks in place. But before they lit those, Corey had some...entertainment to do.

With all eyes including those of strangers watching him, he did some successful fire eating tricks, ending them to a round of applause.

"Don't even deny it, I'm fabulous." He said, as the night of setting off sparks and loud, colorful bangs errupted.


End file.
